fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Icky Lover/Quotes
:(Fairy World, Cupid's mansion; a mysterious square figure and a female figure sneak into Cupid's bedroom, where Cupid and Wallet are sleeping. They quietly steal Cupid's bow and arrows) :Cupid: (wakes up) Alright, it's time for me to... (notices there are no arrows) Hmm, that's funny, I seem to have misplaced my arrows. Where did my arrows go? (notices that the bow is gone, gasps) MY BOW IS GONE TOO! Someone stole my bows and arrows! I gotta tell Jorgen about this! ---- :(in Dimmsdale, Vicky is walking towards Timmy's home, when a mysterious square figure behind a female figure in a bush pulls out Cupid's bow and arrows and fires an arrow at Vicky as she's about to open the door) :Vicky: Ow! That hurt a little. (opens the door, sees Timmy and has hearts in her eyes) :Timmy: (sigh) Hi, Vicky. :Vicky: (seductively) Hi, twerp. I came here to babysit you while your parents are away. :Timmy: Of course. Well, go ahead! Do your worst and-- wait, why are you speaking to me like that? :Vicky: Because, I just realized something, Timmy. :Timmy: What's that? :Vicky: I love you! (hugs Timmy, who is surprised) Normally, I'd just torture you like I always do, but I've gotten a stinging sensation in my back earlier today and it made me into a nicer person. I really find you attractive, twerp! :Timmy: Oh, please, that's a complete load. :Vicky: But I mean it! I've had eyes for you since the day you called me up on the phone and let those idiot parents of yours leave me to babysit you! :Timmy: I thought you hated me! :Vicky: (laughs) I did, but I just find twerps like you a bit cute. Besides, I'm nice now, and you can consider me as your girlfriend. :Timmy: Well, I kinda like your new attitude, Vicky. After several years of being tortured by you, this feels like a dream come true. You're pretty when you're not angry. :Vicky: Thank you. Now kiss me, twerp! :Timmy: What? :Vicky: (annoyed) I said kiss me! :Timmy: Oh, okay. (kisses Vicky on the cheek) :Vicky: I meant on the lips, twerp, like this. (kisses Timmy on the lips, his cheeks are now red) :Timmy: Hey, that wasn't so bad. But what if Tootie finds out about this? :Vicky: Relax, my sister's not gonna find out! :(Vicky continues kissing Timmy, who sighs, lovestruck. Tootie watches from her room with her binoculars, and she's about to cry) :Tootie: No...no, no no nononononono! (sobbing) This can't be happening! WHY DID YOU DO THIS, TIMMY?! :(cut to Cosmo, Wanda and Timantha in Timmy's room, watching Vicky, shocked) :Wanda: That's odd. ---- :(Timmy, now with Vicky's kiss marks all over his face, walks towards Ivan) :Timmy: Hi, Ivan! :Ivan: Hey, Timmy! Whoa, looks like someone took a smooch shower today. :Timmy: You got that right, Ivan! :Ivan: Let me guess, did Trixie just suddenly become nicer towards you? :Timmy: No. :Astronov: Veronica went on a date with you? :Timmy: Bzzt! Wrong again! :Neptunia: Tootie snuck into your room and lived out one of her fantasies? :Timmy: No, but close. :Ivan: Then what is it?! :Timmy: I have a new girlfriend. :Ivan: A new girlfriend, huh? Who is she? :Wanda: You're not gonna believe this, but Timmy's new girlfriend is his babysitter, you know who. :Ivan: Oh, so Timmy's new girlfriend is... (pupils get smaller) Vicky?! Excuse me for a moment. (pulls out a shovel, digs a hole in the ground and dunks his head in, then screams. He comes out of the hole, looking angry) Dating your evil babysitter, Timmy? Have you lost all self-respect?! :Cosmo: No, he didn't. :Ivan: For crying out loud, Timmy, Vicky's a teenager! You're still just a kid, like me! Teenagers and kids in romance do not mix, at least, if a teenager happens to be more than 5 years older than the kid. :Cosmo: Timmy sure hasn't been the same since Vicky fell in love with him and became nice. :Ivan: That's weird. Usually Vicky does all sorts of bad things to Timmy. :Wanda: We know that. :Neptunia: It's really weird to be dating your own babysitter who's usually really mean to you. :Astronov: Not to mention, very creepy. :Timmy: Come on, guys, don't be negative. I'm sure Vicky has turned over a new leaf. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think she might also be a great girlfriend. :(Ivan shudders) :Poof: My thoughts exactly. I hope that romantic relationship between Timmy and Vicky will end soon. ---- :(Timmy's parents come back home in the evening) :Mr. Turner: Timmy, we're home! (sees Timmy holding hands with Vicky) Wow, you two must be getting along pretty well! :Vicky: That's right, Mr. Turner! Timmy is so wonderful, he's been a very good boy today! :Timmy: (blushing) Oh, stop. :Mrs. Turner: Aww, looks like someone's in love! :Vicky: Yeah... well, it's time for me to go. (takes some money from Timmy's parents) I'll take this, thank you very much. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet twerp! (blows a kiss to Timmy, then closes the door) :Mr. Turner: Huh, I guess Vicky really likes you, Timmy! :Timmy: Yeah, dad. Kind of weird, but sweet at the same time. :Mrs. Turner: She likes you as much as Tootie does, if not more! :Timmy: I know. I better go to sleep. Goodnight, mom and dad! :Mr. & Mrs. Turner: Goodnight, Timmy! ---- :(Tootie's room, Tootie falls asleep, a thought bubble appears, scene fades to a chapel, with Timmy being dressed like a groom) :Timmy: Wow, I'm getting married already? :(a bunch of guests appear, including Timmy's parents, Timantha, Chester, A.J., Charlotte, Trixie Tang, Nicky, John and Tootie) :Timmy: Amazing! But, wait, Trixie, why aren't you dressed like a bride? :Trixie: Oh, you're getting married to your secret admirer, Timmy. :Timmy: My secret admirer? Is it you, Trixie? :Trixie: No, Timmy, you're wrong. I'm not marrying you, I'm a flower girl. Oh, here comes your bride now. :Tootie: Please don't be my sister... :(Vicky appears, dressed like a bride, Foop plays "Here Comes the Bride" on the organ, Anti-Astronov, Anti-Neptunia and Anti-Wanda walk Vicky up the aisle, Anti-Cosmo shows up as the minister) :Chester: What the-?! :A.J.: You're kidding me, right? :Tootie: This can't be happening! :Timmy: I did not agree to this. :Anti-Cosmo: We are gathered here today to take this lovely couple in unholy matrimony. :Timmy: I'm outta here! (tries to run, but the Anti-Fairies poof up a ball and chain on his leg, and tie him up with a rope) I wish I was outta here! (nothing happens) Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Hello? :Vicky: You're not going anywhere. Your fairy godparents don't belong to you or your sister anymore! :Timmy: WHAT?! :Anti-Cosmo: Is there anyone here who has a reason why these two should not be wed? :Tootie: Yes, there is! I can't let you marry my Timmy, sis! :Chester: Yeah, Icky Vicky! My best friend will not marry you. :A.J.: Ditto. :Trixie: I have to agree with them. Even I wouldn't let my on-off-again boyfriend marry a girl like you. :Vicky: Sorry, my wedding, my rules! (to the Anti-Fairies) Take the twerp's friends away! :Chester and A.J.: (as the Anti-Fairies take them out of the chapel) NOOOOOOOO!!! :Trixie: (as the Anti-Fairies take her out of the chapel) This is a stupid wedding anyway! :Vicky: And as for you, little sister, (tapes Tootie's mouth shut and puts two balls and chains on her legs) BE QUIET! :Timmy: Hey, you just took away my best friends. :Vicky: Look, this is my wedding, I have my own rules! Anyone who speaks out gets kicked out, except for you. :Anti-Cosmo: Do you, Vicky, take Timmy Turner to be your lawful wedded husband? :Vicky: I do! :Anti-Cosmo: Do you, Timmy Turner, take Vicky to be your lawful wedded wife? :Tootie: (muffled cries of panic) :Timmy: I do...NOT! I'd rather take Trixie to be my lawful--(Anti-Cosmo electrocutes Timmy) OW! I mean, yes, I do! I do take Vicky to be my lawful wedded wife! :Anti-Cosmo: Very well. (poofs wedding rings on Timmy and Vicky's fingers, Timmy tries to take the ring out, but it won't come off) I hereby pronounce you boy and wife. You may kiss the bride. :Timmy: Heck no! :Vicky: Then I'll do it for you! (kisses Timmy on the lips) My first married kiss! :Tootie: (muffled screams) :Mr. Turner: Have fun with your new wife, Timmy! :(Vicky runs out of the chapel, holding tied-up Timmy, throws him on the rear of the convertible. The rear bumper sticker reads "JUST MARRIED", and Vicky gets into the convertible, then drives off) :(cut to Tootie tossing and turning in bed; she wakes up screaming and takes heavy deep breaths as she looks around her room) :Tootie: Phew, thank goodness it was only a dream! (looks through the binoculars into Timmy's room, Timmy is sleeping, with his fairies in the fishbowl, also sleeping) At least he's not with Vicky. ---- :(the next morning; at Vicky's house, zoom in on Tootie's bed, she wakes up) :Tootie: (wide-eyed) What the-?! :(full view of Tootie's bedroom, which is devoid of all the Timmy-related stuff) :Tootie: What's the meaning of this? (exits her room, and goes to Vicky's room, which is now full of Timmy-related stuff, such as posters, a Timmy-shaped bed and a shrine of Timmy carved out of stone) Oh, great! First, Vicky stole my Timmy, now she stole my stuff! (Vicky's voice) That twerpette is gonna pay! (normal voice) And now I'm starting to sound like my sister. Speaking of Vicky, where is she? :(cut to the Turner's house; the doorbell rings, Mr. Turner opens the door, to reveal Vicky, who now has her hair down, is wearing a stylish pink shirt, white skirt and green shoes) :Mr. Turner: Timmy, Vicky's here to see you! :Timmy: (going downstairs) Already? (sees Vicky and gasps, glaring at Vicky in romance) Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh... :(cut to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as goldfish) :Wanda: Oh, great, now Timmy's stuttering. :Cosmo: Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh... :Poof: Dad! :Cosmo: I'm sorry, Poof. Vicky's beauty must've hypnotized me. :Mrs. Turner: It's just like Timmy at kindergarten when he first saw Trixie Tang. :Vicky: Timmy, darling, will you please stop stuttering? :Timmy: Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh... :Vicky: (shouting) TWERP, I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!!! (Timmy stops stuttering) :Mrs. Turner: Now, now, Vicky, it's not nice to yell at Timmy like that. :Timmy: No, it's okay, mom. :Vicky: So, twerp, how do I look? Am I pretty? :Timmy: Gosh, Vicky, you look really pretty, like a supermodel! :Vicky: Thank you! Now, what do you say we go out on a date? Preferably to the park? :Timmy: Oh, how could I say no to such a pretty girl that I thought was mean to me? :Mr. Turner: (hands Timmy some cash) Here's some money, if you're planning to go to a restaurant or something. :Timmy: Thanks, dad. :(Vicky and Timmy walk outside, holding hands. Tootie looks at them from afar and growls, fuming. Ivan and his fairies walk up to Tootie) :Ivan: Tootie, you're steaming! You're like a steamed vegetable...who has just been dumped. :Tootie: Don't rub it in! I can't believe Timmy went on a date with Vicky! That should've been me! :Ivan: Okay, Tootie, take a chill pill. I have a feeling that Vicky is not herself. Something must be controlling her. :Astronov: We need to follow them and see how they're doing. :Tootie: Hey, that sounds like a good idea! ---- :(Dimmsdale Park; Ivan, his fairies and Tootie are spying on Timmy and Vicky; Vicky is pushing Timmy on the swingset) :Timmy: Whee! Push me higher, Vicky, higher! (Vicky pushes a bit too hard, causing Timmy to fly off the swingset, screaming until he lands in a bush) Too high... :Vicky: Oops. :Ivan: Seems like they're doing pretty harmless stuff so far. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!